kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-158
Summary On Carte in the year N5, Asha asks Rao if he will really sponsor her once they get to Willarv. She is taken aback when he shows her a picture of his wife and baby daughter that just arrived. He explains that because of problems with the transport system since the Cataclysm, it took five years for the image to be transmitted. As Rao continues to gush about his daughter, Asha instantly feels hatred towards her. In the present, the destroyed turret rests where it crashed into Rindhallow. Airi comes to her senses, complaining that her head hurts. She recalls seeing Asha and worries that she is unable to use Kubera magic to fight here. Ruche tells her that Asha is already gone. The crowd thanks her for saving them from being crushed to death. Airi asks where Asha and Leez went, but Ruche tells her she has no idea. She explains that she was preoccupied with saving people from being crushed and only barely managed to save Airi with hoti asvins, since her head was half gone due to Asha's bhavati marut. Airi tells Ruche that she must immediately inform Saha that Asha has escaped, and that she will stay here, treat people, and look for Leez. Ruche teleports away with hoti vayu. Rana snaps Ran out of the stupor he fell into due to Saha's sudden death. She recalls finding Ran covered in blood and crying during the Cataclysm. She puts her arms around him and tells him to put the bad thoughts out of his head, and to concentrate only on good things. He is amazed at how collected she is, and she tells him that magicians must maintain their mental state and vigor during a crisis. But this does not apply to him, someone who has no need to calculate... Ruche arrives, and makes an uproar when she sees that Saha is dead. Bystanders explain that Ran and Rana found him, and that Lorraine was found collapsed next to him. She demands to know where Lorraine is. When told that she is taking a rest, Ruche is incredulous that they let the number one suspect go. She says that, of course, nobody would suspect the person engaged to Saha, but then this was the person who ran away from marriage and defended Asha in her murder trial. She concludes that Lorraine was the one who used the Human Search System on Asha's behalf, helped her escape, and killed her greatest threat. This is the first that Ran has heard that Asha has escaped. Ruche says that she came here to report that Asha destroyed Turret #1 and disappeared. She then asks where Lorraine is, then directs the others to check the room where she is with hoti surya just to be safe. When they discover that Lorraine is no longer in the room, they rush in to find an outside wall missing, and Lorraine's glasses sitting atop a note on the table. Kasak, who had just seen Maruna fly off, deduces that he was simply drawing the fire of the turrets to distract them from the 5th-stage rakshasa attacking the cities. He also wonders why the attack stopped, since Yuta was not responsible for it. Chandra suddenly appears in front of him and tells him he is impressed that he is not rushing out without thinking. The god then asks if he has been living in regret for what he did during the Cataclysm. Currygom's comment It's only Ran's personal opinion that Saha was the strongest person other than his brother. Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted October 12, 2015): * (thumbnail - cool-looking Chandra): Today's thumbnail is a softer-than-usual Chandra. He needs to narrow his eyes in order to look pleasant. His irises are small compared to his eyes, so he usually gives off a bad impression. * Compared to recent and future developments in the story, this chapter's 24th episode is relatively quiet. How long will this chapter be? * (Ruche brainwashing citizens): Ruche is the hero of the people, again. (She had also saved everyone hiding inside the collapsed magic guild building during Atera's second attack.) * (Rana mothering, err sistering her future-maybe-if-she-doesn't-get-mad-again-boyfriend-or-even-husband): When she's not aware of it, contact is so natural. But when she does become aware of it, Rana builds a wall around her, making it hard to even go near her. (There've been plenty of examples so far.) * (Chandra peek-a-boo-ing Kasak, who doesn't react as usual): Chandra appeared so crazy at first, so some of you expected that "Chandra will probably kill Kasak"... He's not that crazy. (Yet) 2-158 rao and asha.png|envious thoughts 2-158 post cataclysm.png|sensitive boy 2-158 comforting touch.png|comforting touch 2-158 ruche.png|suspects Lorraine Notes * Show/Hide spoiler We learn later that Asha likely already knew about Leez thanks to Visnu's revelation about the girl having the potential of becoming even stronger than her. . In this flashback, Asha is still in the position of deciding Rao's fate. Her apparent joy at Rao's offer to sponsor her on Willarv reveals that she has yet to make a firm commitment one way or the other, at least until she sees the photo of Leez and her "competitor" becomes a reality. * Airi seems to be in the habit of surviving massive traumas, including getting her head crushed and being ripped in half. References